Waiting for Papa
by PhantomhiveHost
Summary: "I wish Papa would come home so we could go to the park together, and Mama could get better too!" Tamaki always wanted a real family, like the other kids'. But he can't have a family without his Papa. Short and sweet. I may develop this into a series of oneshots as Tamaki ages and realizes things. R &R! Rating: K-Kplus (why won't it let me put a plus sign...?)


**This was just in my head because I read something similarish (by that I mean same tense and PoV and central theme, not plot) and I decided to write it. Enjoy!**

**PoV: 6 year old Rene Tamaki Richard Suou Grantaine (his full name has a purpose).**

I met him once, my Papa. He was so nice! I think I was four years old, maybe younger. When I saw him, he gave me this really big hug and told me I was really cute. He made me so happy. I love him very much, I think. It's just, I don't know where he went. All the boys in school have Papas that they love and play with. Sometimes they ask me why I don't come to the park with him. I don't know why, but I sometimes hate my Papa then, because he isn't here. But then I go back to loving him, because Mama says it's not Papa's fault, that he really does want to be here.

I asked her why he couldn't come to live with us once. She said it was something I'd understand 'when I'm older'. I wonder when I'll be old enough–I'm already a big kid, six years old. I guess I wonder too much; I also wonder when Papa is coming home again. I want to show him that I'm a real man now, and I want to be just like him! Except, when I'm a Papa, I want to see my little boys and their Mama all that I can. I don't think it's Papa's fault that he isn't here, though. I think maybe someone told him that he can't be here. That's what I heard yesterday, from Mama. She was sick, so I was taking care of her like always. She fell asleep, I don't know when, and she talked some. She said that somebody couldn't take a father from a son. I don't know who she was talking to. I woke Mama up after that, because she looked very sad in her dream. She said it was nothing to worry over, and that I should go to school today.

So I did, because a good little boy always follows what his Mama says. The other boys did the same thing as usual; they didn't pay any attention in class and then they went out for recess and lunch. I don't do what the other boys do at school though. I do all my work because Mama says that's important. And instead of going to recess, I stay inside and go to the music room, and I play the piano. My piano teacher doesn't know it, but I know a lot more than she's taught me because of all this practice at school! I'm not good enough at it yet, but I'm starting to get this really nice song called "When the Saints Go Marching In". I hope I get it soon, so that I can play it for her and Mama-and maybe Papa, if he comes home.

I wish Papa would tell whoever is keeping him away from home that he has to come back here. I know he loves us very much, he said so when he came here last time, but Mama looks very sad when she talks about him. I think she misses him a lot. I think his name is Yuzuru, because Mama says that name a lot in her dreams, and her face is just like when she talks about Papa. Yuzuru is a funny name, but he must think that my name is really long: it's Rene Tamaki Richard Suou Grantaine. It's kind of hard to write on my papers sometimes! I asked Mama why it was so long once, and she said it was because Papa gave me a name too, and they put both of the names together in a really long, big name! I think that's really cool! I have a 'Mama-name' and a 'Papa-name'!

But even my 'Papa-name' doesn't bring Papa here. I tried using it to make him come home once. I made him a letter! I said, "Dear Papa, I wish you would come home to see Mama and me! Mama is sick a lot, but I think if you came here, it would all be better! I love you very much. Your son, Tamaki Suou". I gave it to my piano teacher to mail because she takes care of me when Mama is sick, and she said she would send it to Papa. I asked her later and she told me that Papa didn't reply. But I think that Papa really did get my letter, and that he's just waiting to surprise me! I think he's waiting to be able to kiss me good-night and take me to school and to the park! I know that when Papa is here, we'll have lots of fun and Mama will get better! And when she does, me and Papa will kiss her on the forehead and say, "all better!" just like my piano teacher does when I'm sick and get better.

Yup, I'm just waiting for Papa to come home so I can play the piano for him and we can go to the park together. And then we'll be a real family, one with a Mama and a Papa!

**What'd you think? Review :) good and bad are accepted. But um, please don't flame, you always want to give both an up and a down if you're giving criticism. And I try to do that, so some reciprocation would be nice :). **

**Don't forget your review! I think I may continue this as a "Tamaki through the ages" thing, where he grows up and things dawn on him. Let me know your thoughts on that concept in your review!**

**Review, review, review :) (I sound like a kid, I know. But I can't get better without feedback, and to improve is my goal!)**

**SO REVIEW, PLEASE 3**


End file.
